See You Again
by KristenAY
Summary: -Agencyshipping- When Black is captured by the notorious Team Plasma, White travels to their base to save him. However, Black has crossed over to the dark side. Is it too late to save him?


Hello! Welcome to my very first story on ! This was a story originally published on Wattpad. Thank you for reading, and please enjoy!

-KristenAY

White looked at her Xtransceiver. " Ugh, Black wants me at the League in 5 minutes," she groaned. His house is only one minute away from here- and my studio only 2, but NO, he's the league champion now, so I have to plan the pokedex holder's party at the League!" White sighed and took out an ultra ball. "Go, Mandibuzz!" she said. "Buzz, buzz!" cawed Mandibuzz as it burst out of its ball. "Hey, Mandibuzz, fly me to the Pokemon League, please!" said White. She hopped onto Mandibuzz and flew off.

White enjoyed the air rushing into her face and whipping her hair around as Mandibuzz lifted off. Other trainers were on birds also, getting around places, but there wasn't too much air traffic. White thought about her upcoming party. All the Pokedex holders were invited to Unova to celebrate Black becoming a new champion and White completing her pokedex (before Black! :D) They were all to meet at Cilian's restaurant. White and Black were meeting at the League to plan last minute decorations and events. It would be her first time seeing Black since he won the League.

Mandibuzz landed at the League. "Mandibuzz, return!" called White. She put the pokeball back in her bag. She handed her ID to the guy at the gate and explained she wasn't a challenger, but was here to see Black. She then entered the gate and typed in the password Black gave her at the foot of the statue. 101012. White smiled to herself. The password was the day she, Black, Cheren, and Bianca started their journey across Unova. The statue descended into the basement. At the bottom White stepped off and stared at the long climb to the top. She moaned, "Why do I have to climb this? Can't there be an elevator?" Nevertheless, she started climbing. It was an arduous climb, she probably took about 250 steps up, and then she saw Iris.

The former Champion was sitting on the steps, her head in her hands. "Hey Iris, what's wrong?" asked White. She sat down next to The purple haired girl. "Oh, White, EVERYTHING's wrong!" sobbed Iris. "First, Ash and his pikachu ditched me to fly to Kalos, and didn't even offer me money for the train back. I had to wait for someone to recognize me so I could borrow money from them. But, you know, with Black as the new Champion, nobody really remembers me." "Awww," sympathized White. "Don't worry, I bet many people still recognize and look up to you." "And then," continued Iris. "I flew back her to pick up my Lapras, but then Black- Black-" she broke down in fresh tears. "Did Black hurt you?" asked White. "If he did, I'm going to beat the stuffing outta him!" Iris just cried harder. "No, Black didn't hurt me, but Black-Black was gone! And his cobalion is on the floor, badly hurt, and Black's blood was all over the floor!"

White's heart was suddenly torn from her chest. She was dizzy and couldn't think straight. Her mind was a whirl, trying to grasp at the thought of Black, a fleeting dot in the cyclone in her brain. One of her best friends she had known since forever. Captured and probably severely injured. White's mom had always told her "Action first, think later in times of need," and White did that now. Slipping, struggling to gain footing she scrambled up the steps. When she reached the top, she flung open the door. What a sight! Blood was everywhere and in a corner lay cobalion.

Cobalion. White choked back her tears. Cobalion was White's gift to Black when she met him about to enter Victory Road. She remembered her words to him. "Black," she had said. " Take this. It's Cobalion, a legendary steel and fighting pokemon. Use it wisely.. And Black, remember, even if you lose, you'll always be a hero in my eyes. I'll see you again, Black... and Cobalion is a symbol of my promise." Black ended up winning with Cobalion in his party, and defeated 2 of the elite 4 using Cobalion alone. White would keep her promise to Black. She WOULD see him again.

"White, c'mon!" she thought. "First things first, heal Cobalion." She ran to Cobalion and used a full restore. "There, better?" she asked. Cobalion nodded. "Good. Now your pokeball..." she trailed off when she saw it impaled by a missle, probably a cloyster. "Oh... mind if I catch you again?" She took out a luxury ball and threw it at Cobalion. It shook 3 times and stood still. As White picked up the ball, she couldn't hold in the tears any longer. Tears clouded her bright blue eyes and mixed with the blood on the floor. "Whoever did this, they WILL PAY!" she wailed. She sent out Mandibuzz and flew out through the ceiling, to the once place she could think, her family's villa in Undella Bay. "Black," she thought. "I WILL see you again!"


End file.
